Life is full of surprises
by MedhaAuguste
Summary: this is an continue of damen and ever's life after everlasting. it doesnt spoil anything in the book. please read and review!


Life Is Full Of Surprises

I wake up to Damen shaking me. "Ever love, we have arrived." Damen slowly gets me off his shoulder. I wonder where he has taken me since he has still kept it a surprise. The captain finally announces, "Thank you for riding Lufthansa airlines, you have safely arrived in Florence Italy." I look at Damen thinking of course he would take us here for our vacation. Damen sweetly kisses me on the forehead as we gather our stuff and get off the plane.

The weather outside is humid. I take off my sweatshirt and put it in my handbag as we walk towards the airport to check out. After we go through all the procedures to check out, turns out that Damen has arranged a black Aston Martin for our ride to our hotel. As we put our luggage into the trunk, Damen turns to the driver and says, "Take us to the renaissance art museum. I turn to Damen looking very surprised. Damen doesn't notice and tells me to get into the car. We drive into the wild city, people in cars, bikes, buses, and some just walking and having a good time. I'm tired but still fascinated to fall asleep. Florence Italy is beautiful. The drive isn't that long and we arrive to the museum in no time. Damen takes my hand as he leads me inside. "Do you know some of this work is mine?" he points at a painting of this beautiful young girl in a tight light pink corset. He kisses me behind my ear and tells me this is a painting of me. I admire it for a long time before he leads me to a spiral staircase. We climb it together, hand in hand until we end up in a whole new floor. This floor is full of sculptures and models of different things. We spend a lot of time at the museum when Damen says we should go to our hotel. We get back to the car as we are greeted by our driver. When we get to the hotel we get our things and send the driver on his way.

Our hotel room is on the very top floor and has a beautiful view. We unpack and I go into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. As soon as I enter the bathroom I catch my breath. The whole bathroom is white and is quite large. There is a Jacuzzi and a huge bathtub with a hot tub to top it off. The toilet is in a separate room in the bathroom. The bathroom is so big that I go into the toilet room because I feel so vulnerable in the open. I am about to go in when Damen catches my arm and says, "Wanna go chillax in the Jacuzzi?" I burst out laughing, first because the way he said 'chillax', second was his failure at the sexy wink face. I agree anyway as he turns on the taps. Damen strips down as I do the same. We both get in at once and I enjoy the way the hot water relaxes my muscles. We are in the water for a few minutes when Damen grabs his towel and gets out of the tub. "Where are you going?" I ask. He says he will be back in a sec. When Damen comes back he gives me a light blue scarf and tells me to wrap it around my breasts. I don't know why he is making me do so but I do it anyway. He also tells me to sit on the edge of the tub and to cover my lower half. I do so and he brings a big canvas to the bathroom. I suddenly know what he is going to do. I kind of feel self-conscious and want to tell him to stop, but when I see the look on his face, I can tell he really wants to do this. I sit there on the edge of the tub as he paints me. When he tells me he is almost done, I can't help but feel excited of what he has done. At last he is done and I step over the tub, my body dripping from the water. When I see what Damen had done, I am shocked. He has painted each and every detail of me. It's like I am seeing my reflection on the canvas. The only thing that makes me feel weird is my stomach. It looks so big… I ignore that fact and tell Damen it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I lean down to kiss him and we kiss passionately when Damen moves back. I look at him and he looks at me. "What's wrong?" he pulls me onto his lap and touches my stomach. "For a matter of fact, I am not getting fat!" I say. He laughs but still feels my stomach. "Ever, I think you are pregnant." I look at him in shock wanting to tell him he is wrong but can't since it is true. He looks at me and tells me he can't wait to find out if it is a girl or a boy. I look at him and smile as he pulls me into another kiss.

We spend most of our vacation together in the hotel room. It finally feels like we have spent a good amount of time together. It finally feels good to eat and taste food again. Time flies by so fast that we don't even notice our vacation is almost coming to an end. After a few more days, we pack our bags and fly back to our home. Sabine and Munoz are happy to see us and so are our other friends. It's kind of hard at first but we manage to tell everyone that I am pregnant with Damen. They accept it and we have tons of parties and even a baby shower. I am happy to be with Damen and he is happy to be with me. Our lives are full of surprises.

Epilogue

Damen and I had a boy. When I first saw his tiny face, I could tell that he was ours. He had Damen's eyes and my hair. He was the cutest thing in the world and he was my son. We named him Anthony. Anthony was our little baby. Soon after that Sabine threw a grand wedding for us and Damen and I became husband and wife. We got a new house and lived in it like a happy little family with Damen, Anthony, and me. I never knew my life was going to end up like this but I have to tell you, I am great full and always will be.


End file.
